


All That You Can Do

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Justin gets a poor review, Brian's there to remind him what's really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon issued me a challenge on Tumblr: I was to put my music player on shuffle and write a drabble/ficlet for each song that came up. The catches: I only had the duration of each song to complete each story, and I wasn't allowed to skip songs. I will admit I had to cheat a few times, but I did try to stay true to the heart of the challenge. This is the first of those stories, inspired by Audioslave's [Be Yourself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC5FdFlUcl0).

“Shit,” Justin muttered, staring intently at his laptop screen. The words  _ **inexperienced**_ , _ **pretentious** , _and  ** _overwrought_**  stared back at him. “They hated it.”

Brian lit a cigarette and came around to join him. “Why do you care about the opinion of somebody named Walter? Everybody knows Walters get beat up on the playground.”

“Because this Walter could have given me the break I needed,” Justin said, holding his head in his hands. “He just set me back three months.”

“Bullshit,” Brian said. “Your work was brilliant.”

“You’re just saying that,” Justin said.

“I don’t  _just say_ anything,” Brian said. “Those pieces were fucking incredible, and if this  _Walter_ doesn’t get that, then fuck him. It’s his loss. We’ll all have a good laugh at him when they’re hanging in the MoMA.”

Justin laughed. There was nothing he loved more than Brian’s unconditional support of him, but it was kind of bullshit. Brian may love his paintings, but Brian, as much as he might think he might as Eminent King of the World, didn’t control the art scene. And thus, he couldn’t save Justin’s floundering art career.

“Fine, you don’t believe me,” Brian said. “Tell me. Do you like those paintings?”

“Of course I do,” Justin said. “I put everything into them.”

“Then that’s all you can do,” Brian said. “You’re the only person you can control, and you’re more important than any art queen. If you like those paintings, then fuck the rest.”

“Easy for you to say. Your career isn’t on the line. Those paintings –”

“Will hang in an art gallery, or a museum, or a private collection, or in our fucking home, which, frankly, is my favorite option, because that one of the two of us fucking was hot.”

“It wasn’t –”

“Whatever, Sunshine,” Brian said, and kissed the side of his neck. “Now do you want to talk about it or bring that painting to life?”

Justin smiled, all concerns of Walter and his career banished from his mind with Brian’s supremely talented mouth.


End file.
